Olivia's Past (version 2)
Christopher Storm presents Oliviarella Based on Walt Disney's 1950 animated classic "Cinderella" With the voices of Noah Cyrus as Olivia Flaversham Alyson Stoner as the singing voice of Olivia Flaversham Frankie Jonas as Fievel Mousekewitz Jake T. Austin as the singing voice of Fievel Mousekewitz Susan Sarandon as Queen Narissa Tim Curry as Professor Ratigan Veronica Taylor as May Rachael Lillis as Misty Alexander Gould as Bambi Brendon Baerg as Thumper Russi Taylor as Miss Bianca Victor Brandt as Papa Mousekewitz Susan Silo as Mama Mousekewitz John Cleese as Basil of Baker Street Frank Welker as Toby and Felicia Chorus: Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah! Ooooooooh! Oliviarella You're as lovely as your name Oliviarella You're a sunset in a frame Though your dressed in rags, ''You wear an air of queenly grace Anyone can see Your throne would be your proper place Oliviarella If you give your heart a chance, It will lead you To the kingdom of romance There, you'll see your dreams unfold Oliviarella Oliviarella In the sweetest story ever told We see a book with a title of this parody on top of a bunch of books, three of them are titled "Olivia White and the Seven Thugs," "Fievel Pan," and "Sleeping Olivia." Then the book opened by itself, showing a picture of a tiny kingdom. "Once upon a time, in a faraway land, there was a tiny kingdom. Peaceful, prosperous, and rich in romance and tradition." The next page shows a picture of two mice in front of a stately chateau. "Here in a stately chateau, there lived a widowed male toymaker mouse, named Hiram Flaversham, and his little daughter, Olivia." The pages in the book become real, and so do the mice. One of the mice is a father mouse, who is half-bald, with tan fur, a red mustache and sideburns, curvy, pink ears, a black nose, white buckteeth, and brown eyes. He wears spectacles that are too big for his head, a creamy shirt with rolled-up sleeves, a red bow tie, an olive green apron, dark brown trousers, and brown shoes. His name was Hiram Flaversham. The second mouse is a 1-year-old baby girl with tan fur, a small white bucktooth, curvy pink ears, a pink heart-shaped nose, blue eyes, and little hands and feet. She wears a diaper, along with baby pink footy pajamas, and a matching hair-bow behind her left ear. Her name was Olivia Flaversham, Hiram's infant daughter. She was the one who is petting a 3-week-old elephant calf as a Basset hound puppy watches from a fountain. "Although he was a kind and devoted father, and gave his beloved child every luxury and comfort, still, he thought she needed a mother's care." Three figures are staring through a window. They are a human woman and two young human girls. The woman was a slender, beautiful woman with fair skin, rosy cheeks, red lips, black hair with curly strands, brown eyes, and teal eyelids, wearing a purple off-the-shoulder dress with a heart-shaped neckline (that shows her breast cleavage), long sleeves, a high matching collar with a black hem, and black lining from her breasts to the very bottom of her skirt, a black Gothic-style shawl, matching gloves, dark blue stockings, black ballet flats, and a silver tiara. Her name was Queen Narissa, Flaversham's new wife. Petted by Narissa is a kitten with tan fur (with lighter tan markings at the muzzle and underbelly), triangular pink ears, mean yellow eyes, a small red nose, and long whiskers, wearing a lavender bow in her hair. Her name was Felicia. "And so he married again, choosing for a second wife, a woman of good family, with two daughters older than Olivia. By name May and Misty." One of the girls was a 6-year-old girl with brown hair tied in pigtails by two red ribbons and blue eyes, wearing a red dress and matching shoes. Her name was May, Narissa's daughter. The second and last one was another 6-year-old with orange hair tied in a ponytail and viridian eyes, wearing a yellow dress and matching shoes. Her name was Misty, Narissa's other daughter and May's sister. On a rainy night, we see Olivia, crying on the bed as her father passed away. Narissa and Misty (except May, who feels saddened at Hiram's death) saw her passing, until Narissa smirked evilly at Olivia. "It was upon the untimely death of this good man, however, that Queen Narissa's true nature was revealed. Cold, cruel, and bitterly jealous of Olivia's charm and beauty, she was grimly determined to follow the interest of her two awkward daughters and her new husband, Professor Ratigan." Four years later At dawn, the chateau is now in disrepair. "Thus, as time goes by, the château offered to disrepair, for the family fortunes were spoiled by the vain and selfish step-sisters, while Olivia was abused, humiliated, and forced to become a servant at her own house. And yet, through it all, Olivia remained ever gentle and kind, for each dawn she believes that one day her dreams of happiness will come true." Category:Fan Fiction Category:Cinderella Category:Cinderella Fanmake Category:Cinderella Parodies Category:Cinderella spoofs